nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zofia
Zofia is one of the two kingdoms of the continent of Valentia. Founded in 189 of the Valentian calendar by King Zofia I, the kingdom of Zofia is the southern half of Valentia and is protected by their goddess, Mila. The Zofians were protected by Mila who believed that people should live without trouble to reach hapiness. After the unification war and the death of the decaying Gods of the continent, Zofia and their rival country Rigel would be unified under the name of the "Kingdom of Valentia" through the wedding of Alm the emperor of Rigel and Anthiese, the last queen of Zofia. History Zofia's borders existed way before the kingdom was officially founded as it was originally the dominion of Mila and was delimited by the "Divine Accord", a treaty between Mila and her brother Duma who ruled over what would become Rigel. The treaty itself is said to have been written at the term of a huge war between the twoGods that happened 3000 years before the start of the Valentian calendar. Over the next three millenia human civilization developed across the continent and the to be Zofians started to see Mila as a Goddess. Around the time of year 0, the continent was mainly composed of city states while a pirate nation independant of the two Gods developed in the islands surrounding the continent. By the year 189, the pirate nation grew so much that the main continent was completely besieged by the pirates. Mila and Duma forged blood pacts with a human champion each as powerful Dragons are able to do. Duma's champion, Rigel, inherited the ability of wielding the Valentian Falchion, one of the two Falchions created by Naga to mainly kill other Dragons. Mila's champion, Zofia, inherited the ability to use Ragnarok, a magic spell that was subsequently passed down in the Zofian Royal family. After the fall of the pirate nation, Queen Zofia I was crowned king of Mila's dominion now renamed the Kingdom of Zofia in honor of the queen. Meanwhile Rigel was crowned Emperor Rigel I of Duma's dominion now renamed the Empire of Rigel in honor of its first ruler. Around 207, the construction of sluice gate that was meant to increase the fertility of both kingdom started and the kingdoms maintained friendly relations during its construction. The gate was finished in 307 and Emperor Rigel II gave the Royal Sword to Queen Zofia II as a sign of friendship. Around this time, Duma who was older than Mila started to loose his sanity as all Dragons do as they get older. Between 307 and 366, King Lima I suceeded to Queen Zofia II before being himself replaced by King Lima II after what seems to be a pretty short and uneventful reign. Mycen, a Rigelian knight and friend of the crown prince of Rigel, Rudolf, is sent to help Lima II fix the instabilities the Zofian government. Lima II praise the Rigelian knight to be a true hero and ask him to become one of his generals. By 374, Duma was pretty much insane and started to plot to take over Zofia by force. Rudolf, now Rudolf I, who was presented to the God as part of his crowning sensed that Duma wasb losing his mind and pledged to the God that he would take over Zofia for Rigel's sake as a mean to fool the God to go along with his plan, which would eventually destroy both Mila and Duma and free mankind from their madness. In the meantime, Lima II was succeeded by Lima III who himself died young in 382, leaving behind Lima IV to take the throne as a child and as a result was spoiled and reigned as a tyrant. Soon after a plot to kill the young king perpetrated by another branch of the royal family was stopped by Desaix who promptly executed all of the branch. Desaix was praised by Lima who promoted him and made him a part of the government. Desaix was planning to take over the country for himself however by gaining Lima's trust while killing all the potential heirs to the throne like he had started doing with the execution of the traitorous branch. In the following years, Lima IV lived a pretty decadent lifestyle and had numerous children with various women and not carring for most of them. One Princess Anthiese was born to Lady Liprica, a shrine maiden who became his official queen, in 384. Her mother died soon after of illness, which tainted the king's mind even more as she was his only true love. As the years advanced, Desaix pushed away Mycen from power as he was trying to reason with Lima IV. In the same year, Mycen was exiled and went to Rigel to take Rudolf's son Alm with him as he was marked with the brand, a sign that he would overthrow the Gods and Rudolf feared he would be killed by the Duma Faithful if someone learnt that. Rudolf also learnt that Anthiese was born with the same brand and started to kick his plan in motion. In 393, Desaix set the royal villa ablaze killing most of the children found there as part of his plan to destroy the Zofian royal family. Anthiese and Conrad, two of Lima IV's children surrvived the incident and went into hidding. In 398, Rigel was starving due to poor crops and Lima IV mocked them when they tried to ask for help. Rudolf took that as an opportunity to declare a formal war and begin his plan. Rudolf took Falchion and immediatly used it to target Mila and defeat her. Soon after her corpse was dragged to Duma Tower In 399, Desaix seized the opportunity to gain even more power by selling Zofia to Rigel while disguising the accord as peace treaty. Desaix was named chancellor of Zofia. In 400, Desaix made the Rigelian coup official by killing Lima IV and every single ones of his known descendants in which was tought to be the end of the Zofian dynasty. Desaix became the De Facto leader of Zofia and rulled as a tyrant. The Deliverance was formed to oppose Rigel and Desaix. In 401, the death of Lima IV was made public and the Deliverance reccruited the young Alm believing to be a Zofian to their cause. Alm raised the ranks of the Deliverance and liberated Zofia while Anthiese was searching for answer about the Gods' current status under the name of Celica. The two were eventually united and pushed back the Rigelian army and the Duma Faithful to the citadel of Rudolf himself. Rudolf planned to have his own son kill him in battle as way to expose Duma to the Zofian army after having most of his Empire taken over during his mockup war. As he is dying, Rudolf reveal to Alm that he is his son and that by killing him he was now the Emperor of Rigel. Alm now refered to as Rudolf II by the Rigelian pushed foreward and defeated Duma with the help of Falchion and Celica, returning the continent to peace. Anthiese was crowned Queen of Zofia and married Emperor Alm unifying both countries as a result under the name of the Empire of Valentia. Alm and Celica's child renamed the country Valm as a way to honor the late emperor when he became the new emperor. This name would remain for over 2400 years. Known Zofian Royal Family Rulers *Zofia I - Founder of Zofia *Zofia II - Oversaw the construction of the sluice gate and recieved the Royal Sword, which would become the Regalia of the family. *Lima I - Third ruler of Zofia *Lima II - Fixed internal problems the kingdom was facing with the help of Mycen. *Lima III - Short lived king who left a king on the throne after his death *Lima IV - Notable tyrant and most hated king in Zofia's history *Anthiese - Last ruler of Zofia, married to Emperor Rudolf II of Rigel, also known as Alm and oversaw the creation of the new country of Valentia with a new dynasty born of both the Rigelian and Zofian royalty. *Albein Alm Rudolf II - Last ruler of Rigel and technically Zofia after his wedding with Queen Anthiese. The continent was reformed into a single empire under his and his Queen's reign. Other Royals *Liprica - Queen of Lima IV and Anthiese's mother. *Conrad - Anthiese's half brother. Military *Desaix - A tyrant who was the De Facto leader of Zofia between the reigns of King Lima IV and Queen Anthiese after overthrowing the former. *Slayde - The captain of Desaix's guard Deliverance *Clive - An idealistic noble cavalier who's focused on the good of the kingdom. Founder and original leader of the Deliverance, and the brother of Clair. *Clair - An outspoken pegasus knight and Clive's younger sister. *Mathilda - Founder of the Deliverance and a legendary knight of Zofia. *Fernand - Co-founder of the Deliverance and Clive's second-in-command who betrayed them to Rigel. *Python - Guard of the Deliverance camp headquarters. Works directly under Clive. *Forsyth - Clive's lieutenant in the Deliverance. *Lukas - A young noble soldier who is calm and considerate. *Gray - An easygoing and loyal Villager who's worldly and competent. *Tobin - A honest Villager who likes to earn his own living. *Kliff - A Villager who loves learning and hungers to see more of the world. *Faye - A devoted Villager that is eager to follow Alm. Clergy *Silque - A Cleric who serves Mila and is captured by Thieves. *Nomah - The wise Sage of Mila's faith who watched over Celica at the Priory, and trained Boey, Mae and Genny. *Genny - A soft-spoken Cleric that is loyal to Celica. *Boey - A Mage of calm demeanor from Novis who grew up dirt-poor, but is devoted to Celica's protection. *Mae - A cheerful and energetic Mage from Novis who has a tendency to get carried away. Citizens *Luthier - A reclusive mage seeking to master sorcery. *Delthea - A naturally talented mage who hates training and hard work. *Atlas - A villager seeking to rescue his captured siblings. *Jesse - A Mercenary who enjoys life without restrictions. *Deen - A Myrmidon born from a long line of soldiers. *Leon - A handsome but narcissistic archer who adores his friend Valbar. Category:Fire Emblem kingdoms Category:Fire Emblem locations